Seul
by didilove37
Summary: c'est ma 1ére fic. vous moquer pas. merci à ma tite korochan, qui a bien voulu aider l'inculte que je suis.
1. Chapter 1

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous me détester autant.  
Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce satané renard est en moi, je n'ai jamais rien demander.  
Tous ces regards que vous avait sur moi, vous ne connaissez pas leurs effets.  
J'ai sauver votre village l'avait vous oublier ?  
Moi non. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?  
Vous croyez vraiment que c'est de ma faute, je venais tout juste de naître.  
Je me suis trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, c'est ça ma seule faute.  
J'ai essayer de vivre parmi vous mais vous m'avais ignorer.  
Maintenant je suis là à contempler ce village, votre village que j'ai souiller de ma présence.  
Jiraya m'a demander si je voulais aller m'entraîner avec lui pendant 3 ans, et j'ai accepter.  
Je vais perfectionner mes techniques pour un jour peut être devenir Hokage.  
Mais on m'a dit que si je voulais devenir Hokage, je devais d'abord gagner votre confiance.  
Et là je me dis que je ne suis pas prêt de réaliser mes rêves.  
C'est beau un rêve mais quand il est atteint, il ne reste plus rien.  
J'aurais dû le dire à Sasuke, il ne serait peut être pas partie.  
Mais c'est pas avec des peut êtres que je vais avancer.  
Sasuke, lui tout le monde l'aimer même moi.  
Et oui moi Naruto, le sale gosse, est suis tomber amoureux du grand Sasuke.  
Je me fais pitié.  
Si il me voyer comme ça, il se foutrai de moi.  
Il dirait que je suis un idiot, et il aurait raison.  
Il sait que je l'aime, je lui ai dit, mais ce n'était pas réciproque.  
Il m'a rejeter à cause de cette imbécile de renard, que je déteste.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis tomber amoureux de lui et personne d'autre.  
Le destin est étrange.  
Voilà que je me mets à parler comme Neji. C'est de lui dont j'aurai du tomber amoureux, il ne m'a pas rejeter comme les autres.  
Mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas. Bon faut que j'arrête de penser a ça le vieux pervers arrive.  
On va partir, quand je reviendrai, je serais assez fort pour devenir Hokage et je prouverais que je ne suis pas un monstre. Et ils devront tous reconnaître mon existence. Le 4éme pourra être fier de moi. Je lui montrerais que je suis un vrai héros. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kikou les gens ! Voici la suite de ma fic. Certaines me l'on demander et si je le fais pas une certaine personne me tuera, a mon avis elle se reconnaîtra (tortionnaire !) Mais elle m'a beaucoup aider pour cette suite. merki TT

J'ai fini de parler j'arrête de vous embêter même si j'adore ça. Niark

Maintenant place à la fic. ( cette fic est en POV et en italique se sont les penser des perso)

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Sa fait 3 ans jour pour jour que nous sommes partis, sa fait si bizarre de revenir mais je suis content car JE VAIS ENFIN RETROUVER MES RAMENS. Justement en parlant de ramens je connais un pervers qui doit me payer le resto.

EH ! L'ermite pas net, tu te souviens que tu me dois un bol de ramen ? N'oublie pas que j'ai gagner mon pari.

Et tu en es fière ? Tu as bu toute une bouteille de saké en moins de 5 minutes sans tomber en coma itilique, personnellement je trouve pas ça glorieux.

Je m'en fout tu n'avait qu'a pas lancer ce pari stupide, maintenant je veux mes ramens.

Ok ok tu as raisons j'ai perdu je te dois ce qui te reviens. Mais d'abord allons voir Tsunade je lui est promis de passer des que l'on arriver à Konoha.

D'accord maison fait vite.

Et nous voilà partis chez la vieille pourvue qu'elle nous garde pas trop longtemps j'ai faim moi. J'en profite pour regarder un peu les rue j'ai l'impression de redécouvrir mon village, sa me donne une sensation étrange. J'aperçois la tour de l'hokage et la montagne juste derrière, avec la tête de Tsunade trop marrant on voit même les rides. Un jour moi aussi mon visage sera graver dans cette roche j'en ai les capacités grâce au pervers.

Tient, on dirait qu'il y a du monde dans le bureau.

Salut la vieille c'est nous _Oups j'aurai pas du rentrer sans frapper._

Naruto salle môme à peine arriver tu me saoul déjà. _Elle a l'air en colère._

Bonjour naruto ravie de te voir si joyeux.

Bonjour kakashi-sensei moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir, j'ai même un cadeau pour vous. Le tout nouveau «icha » !

Les techniques de dragues. Je suis ému merci Naruto c'est trop gentil.

C'est pas la peine de pleurer vous savez. _S'il continue comme ça il va inonder la pièce._

Kakashi, Naruto vous avez bientôt fini vos conneries ? Je dois vous parler sérieusement.

Ah c'est bon la vieille gueule pas. Sa fait longtemps que l'on c'est pas vu. Alors tu veux nous dire quoi ? Tu as intérêt à te dépêcher car moi j'ai faim.

Je voulais juste vous dire qu'a partir de demain vous reprenez vos missions avec l'équipe 7.

Ta péter un câble la vieille. L'équipe 7 n'existe plus.

Ah, mais c'est vrai tu n'est pas encore au courant. Kakashi a toi l'honneur de lui dire.

Me dire quoi ?

Bah euh comment dire ? Pour faire claire. Sasuke est revenue à Konoha 1 an et demi après ton départ. C'est bien tu trouve pas ?

Et je devrais me réjouir ? Bon on va se les manger ces ramens ?

…

…

…

J 'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi vous faite ses têtes d'ahuris ?

euh…non rien. Bon y va. A plus tard Tsunade. Kakashi je vais devoir te parler ce soir.

Ok Jiraya. Tu sais o me trouver.

On part enfin de mon futur bureau pour aller chez Ichiraku. RAMENS NOUS VOILA !

En allant au restaurant on passe devant le magasin de fleur, celui des parents d'Ino. Je me demande comment vont les autres. Quand je pense que cet abruti de Sasuke est revenu, comment va t il réagir en me voyant ? Il va se moquer ou bien m'ignorer ? Je préfère qu'il se moque, j'ai horreur d'être ignorer. Et Sakura peut être sera t elle contente de me voir ? La seule sûrement. Tient le vieux est entrain de parler je devrais sûrement l'écouter.

Tu disais ?

Que tu es un imbécile. Non je plaisante me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu veux me tuer. C'est le cas ?

Si je réponds oui tu fais quoi ?

Je m'enfuis en courant.

C'est une solution.

Non sérieusement. Tu en veux encore a Sasuke d'être parti ?

Non pas spécialement.

Alors du fait qu'il ne t'aime pas comme toi tu l'aime ?

Ta gueule Pervers on vient d'arriver. Je vais commander un ramen au porc et toi ?

Change pas de sujet comme ça. Mais pour répondre à ta question moi aussi j'en prends un au porc.

Cool ! Salut chef.

AH ! Naruto sa faisait longtemps. Je suis content de te revoir mes affaires vont pouvoir repartir. Depuis ton dépars je n'est pas trouver de client aussi fidèle que toi.

C'est normal personne ne peut m'égaler niveau ramen, je suis le meilleur. Hi hi

Pour nous sa sera 2 ramens au porc s'il vous plaît.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Cette journée c'est fini sur un entraînement avec le pervers. Demain je reprends du service avec l'équipe 7. J'ai un peu peur. Mais bon avec Kakashi sensei tout va bien se passer. Il m'empêchera de tuer l'autre. Tient en parlant de Kakashi je me demande ce que Jiraya avait à lui dire. Enfin je lui demanderai demain. Pour l'instant dodo.

**Pendant ce temps au bar «the paradise »**

Alors de quoi voulait tu me parler ? C'est à propos de Naruto ?

Oui. Il va falloir que tu le surveille de prés. Il est devenu extrêmement fort, il ne contrôle pas totalement le Kiyubi. Si jamais une des queues apparaît fait très attention a partir de la 4éme il ne contrôle plus rien du tout et il met sa vie en danger.

Ok. Autre chose a me dire ?

Je sais pas si tu es au courant de ce qui ce passe entre Naruto et Sasuke ?

Le fait que les sentiments de Naruto ne soient pas partagés ? Eh bien oui, je suis au courant. Sasuke est venu me parler, il est stresser à l'idée de revoir Naruto.

Naruto aussi, il a peur de sa réaction.

On verra bien demain ce qu'il va se passer.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

C'est horrible je n'est pas réussi a fermer l'œil de la nuit. Je veux dormir. Allons manger un morceau en attentent l'heure de rendez-vous. Mais pour ça va falloir faire les course la vie est injuste.

Sur le chemin du magasin j'aperçois Iruka sensei. Il n'a pas changer.

Bonjour Iruka sensei. Comment allez vous ?

Naruto ! Je suis si heureux de te revoir. Viens faire un gros câlin a maman Iruka.

J'ai passer l'age des câlin vous savez ?

Arrête de me vouvoyer je te les déjà dit. Sa fait vieux. Et puis je suis ton tuteur, sa fait de nous une famille tu crois pas ?

Vo enfin tu a raison. Je vais au magasin tu veux venir avec moi ?

Avec plaisir j'ai plein de truc a te raconter. Surtout les bêtises de se chers Konohamaru et c'est amis. Il m'aurons tout fait ceux là.

Voilà comment c'est passer ma matinée. Avec Iruka on a parler de tout et aussi de rien. On a manger ensemble, sa m'avait manquer. Mais l'heure du rendez-vous est arriver trop vite. Et j'ai du le laisser pour y aller, lui devait aller en cour.

Le rendez-vous était au terrain d'entraînement où il y a les trois poteaux. Je me rappelle le jour ou je suis devenu genin et l'examen des clochettes. A cette époque j'étais amoureux de Sakura et j'aurai mieux fait d'y rester sa m'aurai éviter d'avoir mal au cœur en ce moment alors que je vois la clôture du terrain.

**A SUIVRE**

j'éssairer de faire vite pour le 3éme chapitre.

gros bisous

petit mot pour **jonathan** ta intéret a écrire ta fic et plus vite que ça sinon je te botte les fesses et a nico aussi par la même occasion.


	3. Chapter 3

Kikou. Voilà le chapitre 3. J'espère que sa va vous plaire. Et comme d'habitude tu auras l'exclusivité koro-chan.

J'ai oublié de le dire au autre chapitre mais je suis pas doué en français je crois que vous avez remarquer ?

Maintenant place a l'histoire.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Voilà je suis arriver, ils sont déjà là et lui aussi. Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire ? Va t il au moins vouloir me parler ? Sakura m'a vu elle court vers moi. Elle me saute dans les bras au moins une qui est contente de me voir.

**« **Naruto je suis super heureuse de te revoir. Pourquoi tu m'a pas dit que tu partais t'entraîner avec Jiraya ? J'étais inquiète moi. »

« Pardon Sakura je suis désolé mais je devais partir. Tu me pardonne ? »

« Mais bien sur idiot. Aller va dire bonjour a Sasuke tu doit être content qu'il soit revenu ? »

« Euh oui très. » _Vraiment se qu'il faut pas dire. C'est chiant de devoir faire semblant mais je veux pas qu'elle le sache._

« Bonjour Sasuke. Tu va bien ? » _Aller on lui souris il a peut être oublié. _

« Hn. Bonjour. »

« Toujours aussi causant a se que je vois. » _Oui comme ça fait de l'humour rien a changer. _

« Bon aller les jeunes vous connaissez la consigne vous devez attraper une clochette. Cette fois j'en ai trois vous en avez chacun une. C'est parti ! »

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Cette 1ére journée c'est bien passer on a fait l'entraînement des clochettes. J'ai éviter Sasuke le plus possible. Il a pas chercher a me parler lui non plus. Il n'a sûrement pas oublié. Bon je vais manger moi j'ai faim, je vais aller chez Ichiraku on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes.

« Bonjour je voudrais un ramen au porc s'il vous plait. »

« Mais bien sur mon petit Naruto je t'emmène ça tout de suite »

« Eh ! Naruto ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu me veut Jiraya ? »

« Tsunade te demande dans son bureau. Tout de suite. »

« Elle fait chier la vieille elle veut pas me laisser manger ? Franchement le poste de Hokage sa lui monte a la tête. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'est pas seul a être convoquer toute la team 7 l'est »

Elle m'énerve cette vieille. Je me demande ce qu'elle me veut quand même. Elle va encore me faire chier. Et en plus y aura Sasuke. Qu'elle chance !

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Dans le bureau du Hokage 

« Bien. Je vous est convoqués pour vous présenter le nouveau membre de votre équipe. »

« Mais Hokage-sama on est déjà trois on ne peut pas être plus sa pourrais faire échouer une mission. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura ce ninja et très performant. Tu peut demander a Naruto. »

« Comment ça elle peut demander a Naruto ? Je le connais. » _je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal._

« Alors ça pour le connaître tu le connais. On l'a rencontrer plusieurs fois pendant c'est trois ans. »

« Ne me dite pas que c'est …. »

« Naruto mon chou d'amour comment va tu ? » _je suis dans la merde ! mais pourquoi il me saute deçu lui et surtout devant Sasuke._

« Setsuna tu pourrais descendre s'il te plait ? Tu n'est pas si léger. »

« oh ! Pardon mon bébé, j'ai du prendre un ou deux kilos depuis la dernière fois que l'on c'est vu. Tu me trouve si gros ? » _non pas les yeux de cockers je peut pas y résister._

« Mais non tes pas gros. Tu es juste plus lourd que l'autre fois c'est tout. »

« C'est vrai que la dernière fois qu'il était sur toi tu ne te plaignais pas . Hein Naruto ? »

« Ta gueule vieux pervers »

« Bébé soit pas si méchant. (en voyant sasuke et sakura) Bonjours je suis Setsuna Hatake le cousin de votre sensei et l'amant de Naruto a mes temps perdu. »

« Comment ça 'amant a mes temps perdu' ? » _tient Sasuke a l'air énerver._

« bah ! En fait on couche ensemble quand l'on a pas de petits amis respectif. Et je peux te dire que ton coéquipier est particulièrement doué au lit (en faisant un clin d'œil a Sasuke)» _mais pourquoi y dit ça cette imbécile ? surtout a Sasuke._

« Bon euh. Tsunade tu voulais nous dire quelque chose non ? »

« Je voulais simplement vous présenter votre nouveau coéquipier. Bon comme il vient d'arriver au village il n'a pas d'endroit ou aller alors j'ai penser a Sasuke. »

« Comment ça vous avait penser a moi ? »

« Tu habite dans une grande maison alors tu va loger Setsuna. Tu n'a pas le choix c'est un ordre. C'est clair ? »

« Oui Stunade-sama. » _merde. Je suis dans la merde. Qu'est ce qui lui prend a la vieille elle a péter un câble réunir celui que j'aime et le mec avec qui je couche. Mais qu'elle conne._

« Bon vous pouvez partir. Au revoir et surtout bonne journée et bonne chance. »

**Dans le couloir**

« Pourquoi Hokage-sama nous a dit bonne chance ? »

« Sakura c'est ça ? »

« Euh oui. »

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on est on conversation tout les deux. »

« Je comprend rien du tout. »

« C'est normal Sakura sa ne te regarde pas » _pourquoi il me lance ce regarde lui j'ai rien fait de mal a par avoir un amant._

« Euh Sasuke tu pourrais m'emmener jusqu'à chez toi je voudrai poser mes affaires. »

« Ok suis moi »

« Naruto tu viens avec nous ? »

« Euh oui bien sur. » _non. Fallait dire non. Que je suis con comme mec._

« Bon moi je rentre chez moi. Mes parents doivent être inquiet je leurs ai pas dit que je venez ici. A plus tard les garçon. »

« A plus Sakura. Bon on y va ou vous continuer à vous regarder en chien de faïence ? »

« hein euh oui. J'habite dans un quartier assez éloigner du centre de Konoha. Ne tardons pas j'ai faim. »

« Oui moi aussi j'ai pas encore manger et toi Bébé ? »

« M'appelle pas Bébé. Et oui j'ai déjà manger »

« Soit pas aussi méchant. Tu réagi comment ça car ton pote est là ? »

« Oui c'est vrai ça Bébé tu réagi comme ça parce que je suis là ? »

« … » _il m'a appeler Bébé ? j'ai toujours rêver qu'il m'appelle comme ça. Alors pourquoi il le dit avec cette voix ironique ? pourquoi il me fait souffrir ? je vais pas tenir longtemps si il réagi comme ça. Faites que Setsuna parte bientôt. _

« Bébé sa ne va pas sa fait 2 minute que l'on est arriver devant chez Sasuke. Tu ne veut pas entrer ? »

« euh désolé. Si je veux bien entrer. »

Que va t-il se passer chez Sasuke ? Pourquoi le cousin de Kakashi est là et pas lui ? tant de question sans réponse.

Ce chapitre a mis tu temps a arriver. Je suis vraiment désolé mais j'écrie un itasasu en même temps (pour elda88).

Je sais pas quand arrivera la suite mais je ferai le plus vite possible. Peut être le week-end prochain.


End file.
